The Lounge Singer
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer is a simple bartender...but every night he would watch the singer on the other side of the room. Love is a tough thing...  especially with a wicked girl like her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

This is my real, serious love story. No cute stuff. This is an angst love story that pulls no punches. Hope it comes out well.

Enjoy

Spencer's POV

I flip the open/closed sign to open. I made sure there was no dirt on the floor and the glasses were clean before he opened the bar. I started working here after getting my degree in philosophy a few years ago. I got a job as a bartender while at school and I kept the job since then.

The bar was called the "Blue Palace" a quiet, dark bar with a lounge, very intimate but also soothing. The bar had a white counter with blue stools. Behind the bar was a full bar of liquors and stuff that would make any man drunk after a few sips. A TV was over the counter that played sports until eight, that's when the band would come in and the music crowd would come in.

The rest of the lounge was blue couches and armchairs with blue silk on them. At the end of the bar and the lounge was a small stage with a piano and a few other instruments. The band would be coming in at around eight that night as usual.

I put on the game and prop the door open for people to start coming in. I turn on the lights and go behind the bar. I cleaned a few dirty glasses until a few regulars come in. Usually miserable people broke business men, husbands in bad marriages, and the usual crowd at a bar. They drown their sorrows in beer and vodka. Sometimes a few hookers would walk in to try to get some "business", but I kick them out. Last thing we need is the bar to become a prostitute ring and be choked with cops.

I make a couple of drinks for the regulars and they cheer as they watch the game. Soon enough, it was eight and I turn off the TV. The regulars leave and the music crowd comes in. Unlike the regulars they don't come to get drunk and forget. They come to listen to music and forget. I like them better because they don't leave so much of a mess behind and are quiet.

The band sets up and…she comes in. In a dark blue dress that covers her feet like a satin blanket but the dress molds to her every curve. The dress has a low v neck which I wish dipped down a little lower. Her hair down and wild, like a sea of dark chestnut curls and light browns. Her skin was light with a hint of tan that made her look more exotic. A diamond bracelet on her right wrist, it shimmered in the few small spotlights on her that hung from the ceiling. Her eyes were emeralds, twinkling with wickedness. Then her plush lips would sing so low and sensual…she was a wicked girl, in no way a saint. No she wasn't a girl…she was a woman. A beautiful woman.

She got up on the stage and everyone went silent. Even the guys at the bar stopped talking to listen to her sing.

_Baby…you have had me at hello…_

_You caress me with your love and make my head spin…_

_I want you to hold me…I want you to touch me…_

_Baby…let me have you…_

_Your kisses melt me…your hands catch me…_

_I want you to hold me…I want you to touch me…_

A woman in every way…

After a few songs she would stop and a young suitor would come up to her. He would whisper in her ear and her eyes would shimmer and light up in tiny flames. She would take him into the back room by his tie…and well the band would play on.

I would silently wish she would take me to the back room with her.

But I quietly go back to serving drinks. But then a few nights later…my life would change forever…

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I was closing the bar as usual. Glasses back on the rack, the counter cleaned till it was shining, the chairs put up on the tables, and the janitor leaving after cleaning the lounge area and stage. Once he left, I shut off the lights and flip the sign to "closed". I locked the door and pulled down the cage that we installed a few months ago after some punks through some rocks into the windows to try and break in.

I looked down at my watch, 2:34 am. I was exhausted but I wouldn't have to go back in until five tomorrow night, so I could sleep and relax during the day.

As I left the bar to walk back home I heard a sound in the alley next to the bar. There I saw her again…fighting with some man. Then I saw him walk away in a huff and she started to cry. I had such a compulsion to walk up and tell her everything would be ok…but I was scared. Before I could walk away she saw me standing there. She wiped away her tears and stood up straight. "You're the bartender…Mr. Reid right?"

I nodded, but I was shocked that she was talking to me. My heart was racing in my chest. "My…friend, won't let me sleep at his place…can I stay with you for tonight…I don't have enough for a hotel and its late…"

Without even thinking I nodded.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"This is where you live" she said smugly.

I snorted, "I'm still single and I don't need a big place. Besides, bartending doesn't pay much anyway."

She looked around and saw my textbooks on philosophy, psychology and other subjects."College student?"

"Was…I graduated about two years ago."

"Ah so you're not only handsome…your smart" she said with a sensual smile.

I smiled back but I my eyes kept the cold expression. I knew what kind of woman she was, the type that didn't "stay" long. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me waist. I tried not to let intimidate me with her wicked smiles and blazing eyes. I sighed, no I will not let her use me like she did too many others.

"It is late…I'm going to sleep…the couch is a pull-out and the bathroom is in that room over there. Good night."

I moved away from her and walked into my bedroom. I could feel her eyes watching me walk away.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$$

During the night I tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep knowing she was only in the living room, just a few feet away.

When she put her arms around me I nearly gave into her seduction, but I couldn't. I was infatuated with her completely, but know who she was and that she wasn't the type to stick around for one person; I know I would only end up heartbroken.

I sighed in frustration as I got up and looked at the clock, 5:49 am…the sun would be rising at around 6:30.

I was still on only a pair of boxers, so I slipped on some sweatpants and stepped out of my window and onto the fire escape.

During these kinds of night when I couldn't sleep, I would sit out here and smoke a few cigarettes. My apartment was high enough to see past the buildings so I could see the sunrise in this foggy city.

I laid back on the cold brick of the building and took out my pack of smokes and a lighter.

When I took my first puff of the smoke, I felt all my stress disappear.

I had to get out of this deadbeat job and find real work. Bartending won't pay my college loans…or help my mother.

I was smart enough to do almost anything I wanted practically, but I liked my job… no I needed to focus on the big picture.

As I brooded for a while, I didn't notice that she was joining my on the fire escape only wearing one of my shirts and her underwear.

"Hey can I have one of those?"

I nearly jumped out my skin when she spoke, how does she move like that without making a sound?

I nodded and handed her a smoke and lit it for her.

I looked at her emerald eyes as the small flame made her eyes glow slightly.

My god she was so beautiful and yet so forbidden, like a viper in the grass. She looked so inviting to touch with her looks but in a minute she would inject you with her deadly poison.

I felt as she put her hand on my shoulder, "You're very tense Mr. Reid…you need to relax more."

I let her move me so she could gently massage my shoulders and back.

I knew I was falling again…but I didn't want it to end.

Her fingers went down my back and soon moved to my chest. She ran her hands everywhere.

After a while, I saw the sun rise over the horizon. The soft colors of purple, red and orange made the sky look like it came out of a dream.

At that moment, she gently turned my head to face her. Her lips were on mine in a soft kiss.

"Let's go back inside" she said so softly that it washed over me like a wave.

I took one last puff of my smoke and followed her back to my room.

I suppose this time, I won't listen to my mind….just this once.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
